Mace for a week
by Mrs.LiliBug101
Summary: What happens when Jace and Magnus get into an argument? Horrible things thats what.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is our first posted story! We hope you like it. We have planned it forever but never got around to posting it. **

**Disclaimer: very sadly we do not own anything!**

"Alec! I'm going to freaking KILL your disco ball of a boyfriend!" Jace screamed from his room in the nearly vacant institute. I glared at Magnus who was laughing hysterically beside me.

"What did you this time?" I sighed. Magnus giggled and grinned manically.

"Oh I just thought Jace could use a new look." Magnus said innocently. Suddenly I heard footsteps and Jace burst through into room. I was so shocked all I could do was stare.

"Look what he did to me! I look like a freaking highlighter on crack!"Jace shouted. And he did indeed. Jace was now a very bright shade of pink… he looked like he got trampled by a gay pride parade. I couldn't help but crack up laughing, I doubled over tears running down my face. Jace glared at me, even his eyes where pink.

"It's not funny! I have a date tonight with Clary!"

Magnus smirked. "Well red and pink _do_ complement each other"

I finally calmed down some. "Magnus why do turn my_ parabatai_ into a highlighter?"

Magnus pouted. "He shaved the Chairmen!" I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I looked at Jace.

"Why did you shave him?"

Jace giggled. "I thought he would look funny…and I was right!"

Magnus glared and blue flames sparked at his fingers. My eyes widened and I got in between the glaring men.

"Alright, ENOUGH! God you guys are horrible! You sound like an old married couple!"

Jace gagged. "God why would I ever marry him? He looks like he just rolled out of a vat of glitter!"

Magnus glared, his cat eyes narrowed. "You would be lucky to marry someone like me! You probably wouldn't even be able to handle me!"

"Oh please! If dainty little Alec could handle you, id do it without a problem… if I don't die from an allergic reaction to all the glitter." Jace snapped.

Magnus smirked, placing a manicured hand on his hip. "Would you like to put a wager on that?"

Jace smirked. "Bring it on."

Magnus grinned. "We have to be couple for one week. First to back out loses. The winner gets to decide what the loser looks like for a month."

Jace nodded. "Deal." They shook on it.

I face palmed. "Really guys? Really?" I looked at Jace/ "Your willing to be gay and with Magnus for a week?" The bet didn't bother me at all. I knew how Magnus actually felt.

Jace shrugged. "I never turn down bets." I shook my head.

"This will be interesting." I sighed in exasperation.

Magnus laughed. "It sure will. We start Monday."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**MONDAY**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sighed as Magnus and I walked hand in hand into the institute. "You sure you want to go through with this love?" I asked softly. Okay so I was a little jealous but I mean come on, I can't hold hands or anything with my boyfriend for a week. Magnus saw my expression and he kissed my forehead softly.

"Don't worry love. I just want to shut him up."

I nodded and then we walked into the kitchen. Jace was sitting there waiting. Magnus smirked and he walked up to Jace and gave him a big kiss. Jace's eyes widened in shock. Magnus pulled away and sat in Jaces lap. He patted his cheek gently. "Good morning darling." I snickered at the look on Jace's face. Magnus smirked evilly and Jaces eyes narrowed. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and kissed his cheek just when Clary and Izzy walked in. They froze and they both gave me startled looks. I shook my head.

"Don't ask. It's a bet."

Izzy sighed. "We are going to Taki's for breakfast. Anyone want anything?" We all gave are orders and then the startled girls left. Magnus smiled then in a very gay gesture kissed Jace's nose. I sat down in a chair across from them.

"I hope you know I feel like a third wheel."

Magnus grinned. "Oh would this prompt you into finally letting me have the three way I've always wanted to have with you?"

I could feel my face turn a bright red."MAGNUS!" Jaces face was mortified and disgusted

"I am NOT having ANY kind of sexual relations with either of you" Jace said sternly

Magnus giggled and kissed Jaces forehead. "Don't get all upset sweet cheeks."

I coughed to cover up my laugh. Jace sighed in irritation.

Magnus smirked. "Hey you can quit this at anytime you know?"

Jace growled then in a move that surprised the both of us kissed Magnus fiercely. I heard Magnus gasp in surprise.

"What did I miss?" I whirled and saw a shocked Maryse standing in the doorway.

Jace and Magnus just kept kissing.

"Mom…"

"I want grandkids someday, are all my kids gay or dating sterile people?"

I flinched a little. That stung. Magnus pulled away and glared at her.

"Maryse, this is just a bet. Chill out. And there is nothing wrong with being gay."

Maryse sighed and just stalked out. I sat down and let my head fall into my hands. I heard Magnus get up and he crouched in front of me. He lifted my chin.

"Don't pay her any mind love."

I bit my lip. "I know but it just gets to me sometimes. Go back to your bet." Magnus grinned. He pecked my lips then got back to sitting on Jaces lap. Jace grunted unhappily. I just shook my head. About an hour later the girls came back with the food. I got mine and began to eat.

"Jace what's the bet?" Clary asked.

Magnus smirked and swallowed his food. "I told him that he wouldn't be able to handle me and he said he could so we made the bet. Winner gets to choose what the others wear for a week." Izzy started cracking up laughing. "This is going to be an interesting week"

======================Saturday===============

It was the day before the last day of the bet and I don't know who is going to win. They both are putting up with it really well. I just can't wait for it to end.

"Honey! Where are you?" Jace called for Magnus. I rolled my eyes. Magnus came in and sat on Jaces lap again. He pecked his lips then whispered something in Jace's ear. His eyes went wide and he shot up dumping Magnus off his lap.

"HELL NO!That's it I quit. I'm DONE!" and Jace ran out. I helped Magnus up and looked at him wide eyed. Magnus grinned. "I WIN!"

I chuckled. "What did you say to him?"

Magnus wrapped an arm around my waist. "I said-"

**Got to love a cliffhanger I know I do. (Lily-Bug) Shh Jess doesnt know im putting this in here. Were not planning on telling you what he said unless we get 10 reveiws we already got three just seven more people. and remember i was never hear. dissapears into a cloud if smoke.**

**A/N so I hope you liked it. I don't know when we'll get the second part up. Please review we really need it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So this is the second and final installment of Mace for a week. Now Lily told you that if you give us ten reviews we will reveal what Magnus said to Jace. That is true but twenty five reviews we will post another story with the entire week. We cant think of a good title so we will help us out. We will pick the top three and you guys can vote and the winner gets a shoutout and a character that you get to name in one of the days. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor. ;) BTW if the print is like this its jess.**

And like this is Lily**.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own. Only cassie clare does.**

_**MAG POV**_

"I hate you so much glitter boy" Jace growled at me. I smirked and finished the rainbow acrylics.

I stood up and straightened my shirt.

"Okay mini me your done." Jace looked gay, which was my intention. He was wearing skintight, sparkly, purple leather chaps with a matching vest. There was no shirt or pants under just black boxers. He had a giant sparkly purple cowboy hat. On the hat it read MAGNUS'S in rhinestones. He also had a huge belt buckle with BITCH in rhinestones as well.

"You look like my trusty sidekick. GAYBOY TO THE RESCUE!" I yelled fistbumping the air.

Jace glared. "And what is your superhero name then? Superfag?"

I grinned. "No I don't need one. Im already fabulous enough."

Jace snorted. "Cocky basterd."

I laughed and grabbed his wrist. "Come on. Let's show everyone your new look."

Jace grumbled but went along. I drug him from Alec's room to the living room where Izzy, Clary, Simon, Maia, and Jordon were waiting. As soon as we were in sight, the whole room erupted in laughter. Alec fell off his seat laughing so hard. Clary stood up and stood in front of Jace. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. She looked at me after a few minutes.

"How long does this last?"

I chuckled. "A month."

Clary looked back at Jace. "I think we should see other people Jace."

Jace's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "WHAT? B-b-but…"

Clary giggled. "Just kidding." She kissed his cheek then frowned.

"Is that the Justin Bieber perfume?" Jace blushed.

I smirked. "That was his choice."

Everybody stared blankly.

"I always knew he had gay tendencies." Simon added in. Izzy high fived him for that one.

I walked over and wrapped an arm around Alecs waist. "Im glad this is over. I can have my sex slave back."

Alecs face went a very bright shade of red."MAGNUS!"

I shrugged. "I thought you liked to be dominated sweetie."

Alec ran angrily out of the room.

I followed him but I heard Clary say "Things are finally back to normal."

A/N: I hope enjoyed. It only took us half an hour this time. Any mistakes belong to Jess. Please review and remember what we said above. So… got nothing else to say now… im gonna go get myself a DR. pepper and a quesadilla now.


End file.
